


Бергамот

by Toy_Soldier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Love Triangles, M/M, Psychology, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toy_Soldier/pseuds/Toy_Soldier
Summary: Феличиано смотрит в иллюминатор самолёта — внизу земля, наверху только небо, голубое-голубое небо, и воспоминания о Людвиге исчезают в облаках вместе с удаляющимся, остающимся где-то на земле Берлином.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Бергамот

**Author's Note:**

> ООС-ный образ Феличиано в самом начале и не такой уж ООС-ный в конце.   
> Написано на конкурс сонгфиков. Мне выпала песня Би-2 — Прощай, Берлин. Что получилось, решать вам.

Духи разбиваются с таким оглушительным звоном, словно Феличиано разбил не флакончик о зеркало, а целую витрину ювелирного магазина, и разлетелась она на мелкие осколки, с бриллиантами, кольцами и жемчужным колье заоблачной стоимости.

Феличиано нежно улыбается и прикрывает глаза, на которых почему-то появляются горько-солёные слёзы. В воздухе висит запах бергамота — даже нет, не так, воняет бергамотом, слишком уж терпкий запах проникает буквально всюду, ну разумеется. Воняет бергамотом, светловолосый парень, чьи духи Феличиано только что попросил, вежливо попросил, а потом со всей накопившейся в душе ярости швырнул в зеркало, явно кричит на него и трясёт за плечи, но Феличиано не слышит и не видит этого.

У Феличиано в голове другое, и весь этот только что такой яркий, а теперь такой отстранённый мир вместе с этим юношей и проклятым бергамотом, и, разумеется, Людвигом, отходит на задний план. 

«Я приду к морю», думает Феличиано. «Я приду к морю, оно будет сине-зелёным, как русалочий хвост, прошуршит мне что-то хорошее, успокоит меня, и я всё забуду». Эта фраза пришла к нему во сне, ровно в полночь, на грани сна и яви, и Варгас запомнил её, как не запоминал никогда и ничего. Ну, кроме одного имени, но сейчас не надо об этом вспоминать. 

Самое забавное — ровно три минуты назад ничего такого не было.

Шёл по аэропорту, окидывая взглядом разнообразные фастфуды и дьюти-фри с алкоголем и сувенирами, поставленные в расчёте на то, что кто-то из туристов, в спешке покидающих город, забудет купить алкоголь, сувениры, или поесть перед вылетом. Феличиано не турист, да и уходит не в спешке — наоборот, тихо, не прощаясь и не хлопая дверью, по-английски.

Один наставник учил Феличиано: уходи тихо, дверью не хлопай, шагай на цыпочках, иначе неприлично. Наставник сгорел от какой-то странной болезни за две недели, как цветок, но это было даже красиво — он тихо и мирно умер во сне, и на его похоронах Варгас с какой-то лёгкой иронией думал, что герр Эдельштайн выполнил свой же совет. 

И правильно. Свои же советы надо выполнять.

Шёл по аэропорту, что-то насвистывал, какой-то незамысловатый мотив, под который хорошо и легко танцевать, когда в какой-то момент заметил в бесконечном лабиринте отражений, что у него растрепались волосы — а Феличиано заботится о своей внешности. Попытался поправить просто так — не получилось, отражение ускользало, прыгало с места на место и вдобавок вертелось. А в мужском туалете всегда есть зеркала.

Уже в коридоре почувствовал стойкий запах бергамота, терпкий и чуть горьковатый, как будто дым, до такой степени знакомый, что у Феличиано заслезились глаза. 

В этот момент он сам себе напомнил лисицу с каштановой шерстью и медовыми глазами, он шёл на запах — или просто ему было как раз в ту сторону, — а бергамота вокруг становилось всё больше и больше, больше и больше. 

Незнакомый юноша, на вид совсем молодой, лет девятнадцать, стоял перед зеркалом и сжимал в руках серый флакончик с духами — точно такой же, только беловато-нежный, Феличиано дарил Людвигу совсем-совсем недавно. 

— Сеньор, — спросил Феличиано ровно три минуты назад, — Вы не могли бы одолжить мне духи? 

А теперь он стоит в осколках, вокруг расплёсканы духи, на него кричат, а Феличиано улыбается и мысленно нараспев повторяет мантру про море. 

Наконец открывает глаза, смотрит прямо в глаза незнакомцу и старается отчётливо вспомнить, сколько стоил тот проклятый флакончик, когда Феличиано покупал его Людвигу в подарок — кажется, шестьдесят четыре евро, дороговато — а когда вспоминает, мягко, словно дикая кошка, выворачивается из хватки незнакомца, улыбается и вкладывает в его ладонь деньги. 

Тот с полминуты смотрит на растрёпанного юношу с каштановыми волосами, от которого теперь тоже пахнет бергамотом, потому что часть духов попала и на его рубашку, и теперь уже совершенно точно и отчётливо улыбающегося сквозь слёзы на покрасневших щеках — и уходит. С сумасшедшими связываться себе дороже.

Проблема в том, что Феличиано не сумасшедший.

Из иллюминатора видна часть крыла и немного неба, Феличиано сидит у окошка, улыбаясь такой грустной улыбкой, что соседка в какой-то момент на чистом английском спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, а Феличиано на чистом немецком отвечает, что да, всё прекрасно, поправляет себя сразу в разговоре и в мыслях — в разговоре, тут же повторив фразу «Спасибо, да, всё в порядке» на английском, в мыслях спросив себя, зачем он в очередной раз лжёт. 

И зачем он разбил те несчастные духи, тот парень мог и полицию вызвать, и сидел бы Феличиано в участке вместо самолётного кресла, спутанно объясняя брату по телефону, что нет-нет, я не могу приехать, нет, это только моя вина. 

В голове снова возникает мантра про море. «Я приду к морю», думает симпатичный и до безумия влюблённый юноша, глядя в окошко, «Оно будет сине-зелёным, как русалочий хвост, прошуршит мне что-то хорошее, успокоит меня, и я всё забуду». 

Феличиано юный, в его медовых глазах отражается лето, красивый и, разумеется, влюблённый. Влюблённый не как влюбляются юноши его типажа — ветрено, коротко и безрассудно. О нет, Феличиано ухаживал за хорошенькими девушками и милыми юношами, успел многое перепробовать, но всё это было немного не по-настоящему, совсем чуть-чуть, как будто вместо рождественской ёлки, пахнущей хвоей, принесли искусственную и поставили в центр комнаты. 

С Людвигом было по-другому. Людвига он любил, как в последний раз, всё был готов за него отдать, точнее, ради него. Только бы любили. Только бы взаимно. 

Феличиано вспоминает, как когда-то давно, год назад, молился Господу, думая, что попадёт в ад за свою любовь и думает — вероятно, уже попал. В каком-то смысле. Кто-то считает, что ад — вечные физические муки, кто-то склоняется к мысли, что это муки душевные, а для Феличиано это ни то ни то, для него это скорее отсутствие возможности любить.

Отсутствие возможности любить, думает Феличиано, пока самолёт взлетает и у Варгаса слегка закладывает уши — он никогда не любил летать, предпочитал поезда, но поездом из Берлина в Рим долго. 

Людвиг красивый. Феличиано хранит его фотокарточку в бумажнике, как будто они счастливая пара. 

Людвиг умный и серьёзный, а ещё пунктуальный — на их маленькие встречи вне работы Феличиано постоянно опаздывал, а Людвиг слегка упрекал, но совершенно не обидно, так что это превратилось в своеобразную игру, Феличиано опаздывает, Людвиг упрекает.

Людвиг счастливо женат, у этой милой пары двое детей и собака породы лабрадор, счастливо лижущая Феличиано щёки каждый раз, когда он приходит к ним на семейные ужины. Банальный любовный треугольник, в лучших традициях бульварных романов, до пошлости обыденный и, наверное, именно в этом заключается его болезненность! 

Феличиано вновь горько улыбается, а соседка странно на него поглядывает.

Небо за окном самолёта такого же нежно-голубого цвета, как рубашка Людвига, когда они в последний раз сидели в кафе с дурацким названием «Утопия», и Феличиано о чём-то весело болтал, о том, что ему немного надоела скучная работа в офисе — где они и познакомились — что он хотел бы завести канарейку, но рядом с ним животные всегда долго не задерживались, слишком уж он ветреная натура, ему хватает его самого.

Тогда солгал, разумеется, ни черта ему его самого не хватает. На планете семь с половиной миллиардов людей, а ему нужен Людвиг, только Людвиг. Людвиг с его пунктуальной идеальностью и ароматом бергамота. 

А от Феличиано пахнет персиками, сочными, как лето, в которые можно впиться и кусать, пока по подбородку не потечёт золотистый сок, а на губах не появится вязко-сладковатое ощущение, совершенно летняя еда, как клубника с молоком и сахаром. И Феличиано тоже летний. 

Но в Людвига он влюбился зимой, он хорошо это помнит, тогда на дворе был декабрь, самое начало. 

_Да, конечно_ , улыбается самому себе Феличиано, у него всегда была хорошая память даже не на даты, а на детали, когда всё произошло. Духи он подарил Людвигу в мае — смски от Ловино начали приходить в июне — сейчас второе июля и он летит в самолёте, а небо за окном такого же цвета, как рубашка Людвига.

Мысли снова возвращают его к тем проклятым духам, и Феличиано вспоминает тот дурацкий диалог, пропитанный фальшивой вежливостью, попыткой одного сделать вид, что завоевал сердце другого так, чтобы тот не понял этого, и попыткой другого объяснить, что ему не нужно сердце первого — зачем? 

_И вправду,_ думает Феличиано. Куда ему тягаться с красавицей Аннелизой, носящей шёлковые платья, улыбающейся таинственно-нежной — Варгасу всегда казалось, что до ужаса фальшивой — улыбкой и умеющей играть изысканные мелодии. 

Но тот диалог, конечно, навсегда в его памяти. Как такое не помнить. Нет, даже не диалог, а то, что произошло спустя буквально три дня после него.

«Феличиано? Что это такое?» — эта умилительная неловкость, как у неуклюжего щенка немецкой овчарки.

«Это? Духи! Они с ароматом бергамота, как ты любишь!» — вот так, мило и смешливо, и пусть коллега из отдела дизайна насмешливо улыбается, глядя на вас, в вас весь офис давно видит влюблённую парочку, и никто даже не задавал Людвигу вопросов про его жену.

«Феличиано, я не могу это принять» — на этом моменте в глубине сердца Феличиано что-то звенит хрустальным разбившимся колокольчиком.

«Почему?» — невинный вопрос, произнесённый совершенно невинным и даже весёлым тоном. Спрячься, Варгас, спрячься, милый итальянский мальчишка, спрячь свой испуг под маской беззаботности.

«Феличиано, точно такие же духи мне на днях подарила Аннелиза. Прости». 

В тот момент Феличиано хотелось одновременно расплакаться, рассмеяться и вскрикнуть «Да как ты смеешь?!», вот так, импульсивно, громко, и пусть весь офис слышит, наплевать уже на всех, зря он вообще устроился здесь на работу — а ведь в детстве мечтал стать художником.

Спустя три дня он гулял по каким-то улочкам, одновременно шумным и совсем тихим — когда голосов много, они сливаются в странный фоновый шум, который можно и нужно игнорировать — ел мороженое, пытался наслаждаться жизнью и с завистью смотрел на уличных художников, продающих свои картины с сиренью и рыжими котами. Сам Феличиано не рисовал уже три года, с того дня, как приехал в Берлин и обустроился на съёмной квартирке с одной комнатой и серыми стенами — не получалось рисовать, арт-блок, как говорят художники, ни мазка не могло выйти из-под его кисти. 

Когда увидел Людвига и его жену, глазам своим не поверил. Они стояли и ели мороженое, абрикосовое, точно такое же, как у Феличиано, и от Людвига пахло бергамотом — Варгас прошёл мимо них, и его не заметили, так были поглощены друг другом. Потом Людвиг и Аннелиза поцеловались — не взасос, но даже как-то целомудренно, впрочем, тошнило от этого не меньше, и выглядело это так почти красиво, светловолосый Людвиг и темноволосая Аннелиза, что Феличиано ушёл подальше быстрым шагом.

Впервые он ощутил, что настолько не вписывается в чью-то картину мира.

_Впрочем,_ нервно улыбается Феличиано, _это было вполне ожидаемо._

Ещё до вылета от Ловино пришла смска. «Ну как ты, вылетаешь?» — и Феличиано ответил: «Да, всё хорошо». 

Не сказать, что с Ловино всё началось. Но катализатором маленькой химической реакции под названием «Чувства Феличиано и что с ними делать» стал именно он. 

Ловино грубый, яркий и любит писать смски не одним текстом, а большим потоком коротких сообщений, и он чертовски разозлился, когда узнал про так и не случившуюся любовь своего младшего брата.

«Да нахера тебе этот Людвиг!» — писал из своего солнечного Рима Ловино.

«Сдался он тебе!»

«Приезжай ко мне, в два счёта тебе кого-нибудь найдём!»

«Ты не понимаешь» — писал Феличиано в ответ. Но после того, как увидел Людвига и Аннелизу с их всеми богами проклятым абрикосовым мороженым и духами с запахом бергамота, после того, как получил ещё одну смску с фразой «Бросай всё, у меня тепло, забудь уже про Людвига!», после того, как ощутил, как не вписывается в чей-то чужой мир — написал заявление «Прошу уволить меня по собственному желанию» и проработал ещё то ли неделю, то ли две, он даже не помнит.

В последний день купил васильков и маргариток, получился милый полевой букет, перевязал его зелёной ленточкой, приложил записку «Ты очень красивый. Я обещаю, я вернусь! Всегда твой, Феличиано» и оставил на пороге дома Людвига, и было так совершенно наплевать на то, как Людвиг будет объяснять это своей жене, что, уходя оттуда, Феличиано весело смеялся. 

Непонятно было только, зачем он солгал, обещая вернуться, но с этим Феличиано пообещал себе разобраться позже.

«Я приду к морю», думает Феличиано, идя по аэропорту города Рима, «оно будет сине-зелёным, как русалочий хвост, прошуршит мне что-то хорошее, успокоит меня, и я всё забуду». В его бумажнике лежит фотография, на которой Феличиано улыбается совершенно ласковой, влюблённой и яркой улыбкой, а Людвиг совсем-совсем незаметно, но в этой незаметности и кроется красота. 

Кто-то накидывается на него со спины, прижимает к себе, треплет светло-каштановые волосы, в кои-то веки не ведя себя как пустынная колючка. Феличиано ласково улыбается перед тем, как обернуться и радостно вскрикнуть «Ловино!». Мысли о море вылетают из головы, но не совсем — остаются где-то на периферии сознания вместе с явственным ощущением, что сейчас его море, его прекрасное любимое море, солёное, как слёзы, и тёплое, как надежда и молоко с мёдом, совсем-совсем рядом. 

Ловино улыбается своей вечной слегка надменной, «я-лучше-тебя» улыбкой, смотрит на Феличиано снизу вверх, а тот мурлычет, ластится к нему, как домашний кот, привыкший к ласке, и непослушная прядка выбивается из аккуратной причёски. 

От Ловино пахнет дымом от костра, только что прогоревшего и до безумия яркого, и вишнями, вымоченными в роме и пропитавшимися терпкостью и пьянящим ароматом алкоголя. Феличиано в кои-то веки рад, что он в основном воспринимает мир на запахи и цвета.

Людвиг — бергамот и свежее дерево. Ловино — пьяная вишня и дым от костра. Сам Феличиано — вереск и персики. Запахи сплетаются вокруг него, а Рим, Неаполь, Венеция и все города, в которых он бывал, кроме, разве что, Берлина, тот не пах ничем, пропитаны этими причудливыми запахами насквозь, они соединяются в единый узор и только ощущая эти знакомые запахи, Феличиано понимает — он дома.

Спустя три дня он навещает знакомый до слёз магазин с товарами для художников, в котором по большей части продаются краски, и тратит там добрую половину зарплаты на гуашь, холсты и мольберты. 

Ещё спустя неделю — заканчивает первую картину, но Ловино, с которым они делят одну квартиру, глядит на это маленькое творение и тихо вздыхает. 

Сама картина хорошая. Даже великолепная. У Феличиано свой собственный, одновременно реалистичный и нереалистичный стиль, идеальное цветоощущение и прелестные руки, которые он совершенно не боится запачкать красками. В результате получается убийственная в своём великолепии и великолепная в своей убийственности смесь, благодаря которой Феличиано ещё в школе прозвали маленьким художником, жаль, что так и не сбылось. 

Но с картины улыбается Людвиг.

Феличиано идёт по беловато-жёлтому пляжу босыми ногами — красивую обувь он оставил ещё где-то на границе пляжа и всего, что пляжем назвать нельзя, — то и дело натыкаясь на ракушки, но совершенно не обращая на это внимания, ракушки и ракушки. 

О Людвиге напоминает решительно всё вокруг. 

«Я приду к морю», думает Феличиано, когда взгляд его натыкается на белоснежный флакончик от духов, одиноко лежащий на песке, такой же, как тот, который он дарил Людвигу, даже марка та же.

«Оно будет сине-зелёным, как русалочий хвост» — когда проходящая мимо влюблённая парочка, темноволосая невысокая девушка с прямой осанкой и светловолосый высокий юноша с волевым взглядом так до одури похожи на _них_ , что Феличиано не знает, смеяться или плакать.

«Прошуршит мне что-то хорошее» — когда он жмурится, закрывает глаза, только бы не видеть ничего из этого, забыть, забыть, тысячу раз забыть, перестать уже так цепляться за фальшиво-светлое прошлое, хрупкое настоящее и так и не случившееся светлое будущее!

«Успокоит меня» — когда даже перед внутренним взором предстаёт Людвиг. 

«И я всё забуду». 

Его пальцы касаются морской воды — гораздо холоднее, чем ожидалось, но всё ещё тёплой. 

Вот оно, море. Тёплое и солёное. Как ты хотел. Заходи сколько хочешь, купайся сколько хочешь, на пляже никого, кроме этой дурацкой влюблённой парочки, ты приехал совсем ранним утром, разве что джелаттерия неподалёку открыта, что, хочешь добавить к своей маленькой мантре «а потом съем четыре порции джелато и снова сяду за краски»? Давай, добавляй, кто тебе мешает, юный итальянский мальчик с открытым сердцем и своей чистой любовью, будь она тысячу раз проклята всеми богами?

В море он заходит прямо в одежде, в нежно-розовой дорогой рубашке, которая, разумеется, тут же намокает и прилипает к телу, от моря пахнет солью и водорослями, и в свои объятия оно принимает Феличиано ласково, укрывая его тёплой летней водой и убаюкивая — спи, спи, спи, не просыпайся, забудь всё, что с тобой было за последние три года, забудь этот Берлин, здесь тебе будет хорошо, здесь и теперь ты сам — море. 

Феличиано лежит на морской воде, чуть-чуть покачиваясь на волнах, как будто он — лодочка, маленькая и хрупкая лодочка, он глядит в высокое голубое небо и думает, что зря тогда не написал Людвигу прощальную смску, всё было бы куда легче.

Лежит так ещё много времени — час? Полтора? Варгас не считает, да и часов на запястье у него нет, Феличиано не любит часы, они съедают время. Тик-так, тик-так — съели минутку, так-тик, так-тик — съели две. А потом ты остаёшься один. 

В какой-то момент он понимает, что ему наконец-то чего-то нестерпимо хочется, хочется конкретной вещи, господи, спасибо, хоть какая-то конкретика в его жизни.

«Хочу джелато», думает Феличиано. «Четыре порции, одну с шоколадом, одну с ванилью, одну фисташковую и одну какую-нибудь экзотическую». И это даже вполне выполнимо, на берегу моря он видел джелаттерию, но для этого из моря надо выйти.

Уже на берегу он чувствует себя Русалочкой, обхитрившей злую морскую ведьму, получившей ноги и сохранившей чудесный голос, и, надо сказать, мокрая рубашка и мокрые же растрепавшиеся волосы весьма этому способствуют.

Он поднимает с песка наивно оставленный бумажник — надо же, и не утащил никто, хотя кому здесь появляться в такую рань, кому посягать на чужие бумажники, — и долго смотрит на совместную фотографию с Людвигом. А потом улыбается совершенно счастливой улыбкой.

За ним остаются мокрые следы, которые тут же слизывает волна, до кафе идти совсем-совсем недалеко, и Феличиано старается даже не думать о том, как он может выглядеть — с волос стекают капли солёной воды, рубашка плотно прилегает к телу, очерчивая буквально всё, во взгляде одновременно лёгкая печаль и безумное, радостное ликование.

— Сеньорина, — обращается он к хорошенькой девушке за стойкой, — могу ли я заказать четыре порции джелато?

И не успевает даже сказать, какое именно мороженое он хочет, когда девушка глядит на него так, как будто к ней явился молодой бог и сказал, что закажет шоколадное.

_Прощай, Берлин, прощай, Людвиг,_ думает Феличиано ровно за две секунды до того, как девушка вдруг улыбается и весело произносит:

— Сеньор, всё джелато за наш счёт!

Откуда-то издалека доносится запах бергамота, но на сей раз он не несёт с собой горечи.


End file.
